Late Night Talks with Padfoot II
by Breanie
Summary: 2ND IN PADFOOT SERIES: Harry and Sirius chat.


**Late Night Talks with Padfoot II**

**Written: **Winter 2006

_**Takes place during the Christmas break of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix …**_

**Harry** Potter knocked on his godfather's bedroom door. He couldn't sleep; nightmares from the graveyard were plaguing his dreams. Ginny had mentioned to him that Sirius rarely slept as well, so Harry had decided to take a chance. The door opened and Sirius grinned at him.

"Hey Harry, come on in."

Harry stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

Sirius Black shook his head. "Nope, I was just hanging out. Can't sleep."

"Me neither."

Sirius glanced over at Harry, wondering what was going through his mind. The only other person he talked to about everything and anything was Ginny. He was thoroughly enjoying their late night talks. "What made you come see me?"

Harry shrugged. "Ginny mentioned that you don't sleep much either."

Sirius nodded, a small smile on his lips. "Oh, chatting with all the pretty girls, are you?"

"Huh?"

He laughed. "I said, chatting with the pretty girl. Ginny?"

Harry nodded. "Oh yeah, sure."

Sirius shrugged. He knew that Ginny was in love with Harry and he was glad to see her give him a piece of her mind when they had returned with Arthur from the hospital. She was exactly what he needed. He wondered when he would realize that. "So, what's up? Dating anyone at school?"

Harry grinned. "Um, well I'm not sure."

"Not sure? How does that work?"

Harry laughed. "Well, there's this girl and we kissed before the break but I don't think, I mean … well we're not going out."

Sirius nodded. "Who is the girl and why aren't you going out?"

Harry shrugged. "Her name is Cho Chang and well, she confuses me. I mean, she seems to like me but then she doesn't. It's hard to explain. She was dating Cedric Diggory last year."

"I see. Do you like her?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. She's really pretty and she's nice when she's not crying all over you."

Sirius grinned. "Sounds like a charmer."

Harry laughed. "I was thinking about maybe asking her out, but then the whole thing with Mr. Weasley happened and I don't know I guess I pushed it back out of mind."

Sirius grinned. "Do I have to have the Little Harrys talk with you again?"

Harry blushed as he remembered the long and intense talk that Sirius and Remus had shared with him that summer. It had been more then precautions and what to do and what not to do in sex but they had actually told him things to do to girls to make them happy when he was … well, when they were having sex. The whole conversation had embarrassed him beyond anything but at the same time he was glad that he knew it all so that when the time came he was ready and prepared and he wouldn't embarrass himself. "Uh, no, no I think I'm good."

Sirius laughed. "Are there any other girls you're interested in or just this Cho person?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering." Sirius grinned as a sudden inspiration hit him. "Hey, what do you know about this Michael Corner kid that Ginny's dating?"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "He's a git! He's from Ravenclaw and really, I don't think she should be dating him. He's in my year."

Sirius nodded, grinning to himself. Maybe Harry would come to his senses a bit sooner then expected. "Why is he a git?"

Harry shrugged. "He just is. He's dated a lot of girls and I heard he cheats on them. He's not good enough for her."

"You are."

"Yeah, well, I'm Ron's best mate so even if I wanted to, I wouldn't and I'm not. I don't … I don't like Ginny that way." Harry replied, blushing a bit.

Sirius grinned, well, now that he had successfully planted the seed. "You don't, eh? Why not? She's beautiful. She may only be fourteen but she's smart and she's powerful and she's got beautiful red hair and brown eyes."

"What are you doing looking at Ginny like that? She's way too young for you!" Harry exclaimed angrily.

Sirius shrugged, _well, well, well was that a tone of jealousy?_ "Doesn't mean a guy can't look. I think you like her."

"Well – well, I think you're wrong. I don't, Ginny is … she's my … I love her like a sister."

Sirius grinned. "Well, that's your loss then. She's beautiful."

Harry glared at Sirius as if he had lost his mind and then he left the room. Sirius just grinned after him, _oh yeah, he had planted the seed_.

Harry went downstairs and sat down in the kitchen, anger still threading through his body. Sirius was being ridiculous. He didn't like Ginny that way at all. And Sirius had no right to be looking at Ginny like that. She was only fourteen years old! She was still a kid for Pete's sake while Sirius was a thirty-three year-old man. He glanced up at the movement in the doorway and gulped, okay, so maybe she had grown up some but Sirius still had no idea what he was talking about.

Ginny stood in the doorway in blue flannel pajama bottoms and a Pride of Portree Quidditch jersey. Her hair curled around her face and her brown eyes were looking at him in an odd look. "Something wrong, Harry?"

Harry shook his head no as he realized that Sirius was right, Ginny was beautiful. _How had he never noticed before?_ "No, I'm fine. What are you doing awake?"

"Nightmare. This house makes me dream a lot." She replied as she went to the stove to make hot chocolate. "Do you want one?"

"Sure."

They both looked up when Sirius walked into the room. "Ah, the Insomniacs Club! I'm glad I didn't miss anything."

Ginny laughed. "Nope nothing important. Want some hot chocolate?"

"Yeah, thanks Ginny." Sirius replied as he ignored the evil look that Harry was giving him. "Nice pajamas."

Ginny laughed. "I stole the jersey from Bill. I like to wear it because it annoys Ron."

Harry nodded. "Are you still dating Michael Corner?"

Ginny looked over at Harry in surprise as Sirius tried to hide his grin. "Yes, why?"

"He's a git. Why are you dating him?"

Ginny shrugged. "Because I like him and he's not a git. He is a bit annoying at times. Actually, I've been thinking about breaking up with him."

"Why?" Sirius asked. "I thought everything was going well."

"Well, it was. I don't know, maybe I'm just being stupid. But he acts weird around me. Like it's perfectly okay for him to kiss me in front of his friends or pull me into empty classrooms to snog, but if I do it, he gets all offensive and asks me what's wrong with me? I mean, how does that even make sense?" Ginny asked. "Also, he seems to be a little put out that I'm on the Gryffindor Quidditch team now. He says that girls shouldn't play."

Sirius nodded. "I think you should get rid of him. He seems to have some sort of superiority complex."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, ego."

Harry stood up. "Uh, I'm going to go back to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Harry." Ginny and Sirius both replied simultaneously.

Sirius turned back to Ginny when he heard Harry head up the stairs. "Get rid of Michael and put the moves on Harry. I think he's got a thing for you."

Ginny rolled her eyes at Sirius. "Don't be ridiculous! Harry doesn't like me that way. He only notices me as Ron's sister. Nothing else. I'm not going to get my hopes up for nothing. Now I'm going up to bed too, goodnight Sirius."

Sirius nodded as he watched her go. No, he wasn't going crazy. They would be together; it was only a matter of time.


End file.
